The Envy of a Brother
by Tolkien Swag
Summary: Kili wonders why Thorin likes Fili better than him. No-slash
1. Chapter 1

Kili sat in his classroom, trying to read. But he could not. He could not understand the words on the page. He could not understand words that formed a sentence, forming a paragraph, and later a story. Well, as much of a story as history can be. He was a young dwarf of 20. (But rather old for sitting in a classroom.) Many other dwarrows his age were finishing up their studies and moving onto weapons training. He remembered the days when his older brother used to occupy the seat across the table from him. That was soon to be five years in the past, meaning Kili should soon join him in learning weapons. Unfortunately, Kili was behind. Way behind. His tutor, Balin, who was also his mother's third cousin, kept encouraging him to move on and read faster.

Though Balin never implied anything, Kili knew he compared him to his brother. Several times he had almost slipped up, but managed to save himself from accidently saying that Kili should be more like Fili. It was not as if Balin did not like Kili, though Kili often misinterpreted people's statements as such an implication.

The truth was, Klli wished he was more like his older brother. He also felt as if his uncle wished the same. The past five years Thorin had spent almost constantly with Fili. He was his weapons tutor, seeing as there was no other swordsman fit to train an heir to the throne of Durin. Thorin had always paid more attention to Fili, knowing that someday Fili would be king. Kili, however, would not and was honestly okay with it. This meant that he could do as he pleased without the pressure of acting royal. The two brothers had been close all their lives up until this point. After Fili began learning weapons, he no longer cared for playing. Kili couldn't say he cared much for playing anymore either, but at the time he had. He was devastated the first time that Fili had refused to play Smaug with him. (This is a highly complex game which involves children running around with play swords and stabbing an imaginary dragon, careful not to stay in a place for more than five seconds or else they would be incinerated by dragon-fire. Fathers loved this game because it instilled both a hatred and fear for the beast. Mothers loved it because it got the children running around and using all their pent-up energy while not breaking anything.)

As Kili thought about all that had happened those past five years, he found that he was staring out the window to the young dwarrows running around outside. They looked so carefree, like nothing could bring them down. _Until they start school, _He scoffed. He was suddenly aware of someone yelling his name.

"KILI!" Balin leaned in his line of sight as he loudly exclaimed his pupil's name. "Let's keep working laddie. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Kili tried to pay attention to the rest of his lessons but found he was even more confused than he had been the day before. Which was saying quite a lot considering he had to reread the chapter today because he remembered none of what he had learned. The longer he tried to read, the more the words become just a jumble of letters thrown on a page, forming no intelligible paragraphs, as least not in his mind. He did not care much for the history of Middle Earth, to him it was all about dead people from another part of the world. (Sometimes Ered Luin would be mentioned and he would smile to himself, glad his town was important enough to make it into history books.) At long last Balin said he could be finished.

As Kili jumped off the stool, Balin sighed. _I suppose I should tell Thorin and Dis about this. _He closed the book, careful to mark the page, and left for his own home, seeking solitude concerning the best way to approach his king about why his nephew was falling behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wrote this listing to the Hobbit DOS soundtrack so I felt very epic. School just started back up for me again, unfortunately. I'll try to add a new chapter everyday, but I might not always succeed. If you would be a doll and review, that would be fantastic.**

**Also, am no expert on the customs of dwarves, so I just made my own up. I don't believe Tolkien ever wrote much about dwarf children, or any children of any race for that matter. If someone knows the age dwarves are considered adults, I would love to know.**

Massaging his temples, Balin sat with his hands on his knees thinking about what to tell Thorin and Dis. He sat up and marched towards the door. As his hands touched the knob he stepped back. He couldn't go. It would be wrong to pry into others business. "_Its your business too", _his inner voice sounded. He reached for the knob again, once more pulling it back, the same thought process going through his mind. It was not his place to bring trouble to the king's family. _You are the king's family,_ he thought again. After about five minutes, he heard his younger brother chuckle.

"Are you going to go or not?" Dwalin stood there leaning against the door.

"If I knew that I would not be here at the door." Came Balin's snarky reply.

Dwalin laughed again, "Obviously."

Balin suddenly made up his mind. "I'm going." He said, "Save some food for me when I get back."

He threw open the door and strolled outside into the dusk, admiring the sunrise as he made the short walk across the town to Thorin and his sister's house. After the death of Dis's husband, Thorin had moved in with his sister, partly because he needed somebody to cook for him, (He was a terrible cook himself) and partly because he loved his sister and her two sons. Balin found it admirable that Thorin would take on the responsibility of being a father figure to the lads.

When Balin approached his king's house, he found himself getting nervous. Anxiety was a trait he was not familiar with. He had always been a confident dwarf, never to look down in the face of adversity. But this was different. He had to tell Lady Dis that her son had a learning disorder, which was no easy task for anybody to take on and respond gracefully to. Especially a lady such as Dis. She was of the line of Durin, and as stubborn and defensive as all of them. He forced himself to stop thinking about what could go wrong and instead focused in the task at hand, telling Thorin and Dis why Kili was not going to finish school like other dwarrows his age.

Fili was tired of the distance between him and his younger brother. The two of them had been near inseparable in the years past. Now they hardly spoke at all. The only time they spoke was at night before they were asleep, and even then conversations were short and strained. Fili could remember the night their distance had began.

_Fili was very excited to start his weapons training. He had just finished his lessons that morning and would begin to learn a sword within the next week. That night at dinner Kili had been quiet. Dis and Thorin had not noticed, too busy celebrating that their oldest was becoming a man. That night the two brothers silently made the way to their bedroom. The tension in the air was as thick as fog in an early morning. _

_It was Kili who broke the silence, "So I guess you're excited then."_

"_Yeah I am." Fili had replied, slightly annoyed at the lack of encouragement from his brother, who usually supported him 100%._

_All his younger brother had done was nodded with a small forced smile, failing to light up his whole face the way he had smiled at him previously. The two climbed in bed and Fili whispered quietly, "It could be a good thing I guess. We can't hardly do everythingtogether."_

_Kili again didn't say anything. He only tuned and faced the wall, refusing to say a word. _

"Fine" _thought Fili,_ "Be that way."

Fili would replay this conversation in his mind, wishing he could go back and change things. But he couldn't. A sudden resolve boiled up in him. _You could start tonight. _He suddenly sat up and tapped his brother. Kili rolled over and looked at him.

"Do you wanna do something Kee?" He asked, feeling like a child.

Kili, who had been half asleep, was still only half awake, "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," Fili could barely contain his excitement, "Whatever you want I guess."

Kili sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sure, let's go wander the halls and see how long it takes them to catch us.

Fili smiled as the two clambered to the door, shushing each other, which was pointless because that meant that both were making even more noise.

However, the two dwarrows wouldn't get caught that night. No, what actually happened was significantly worse than getting in trouble.

**A/N: This one is a bit longer. The italics are meant to be flashbacks is case you didn't get statement may or may not have been an insult to your intelligence but whatevs. **

**Thank you jaymzNshed and LavendarCrystalOfRoses (The reason for the difficulty will soon make itself evident) for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry if my excessive use of parentheses is annoying, I just write that way. It seems as if that is the best way to give inside information without making the character say something obvious and irrelevant. Also, I like to add my own snarky comments here and there without putting a note in the middle of the story.**

**Also, I should probably do the, I don't own the Hobbit or characters, blah blah blah. It is implied by **_**fanfiction**_ **that we don't own anything but yeah. **

As the two brother's left their bedroom they noticed Balin's hood hanging in the hall.

"What could he be doing here?" Fili wondered aloud. Kili thought he knew, but chose not to voice his opinion, not wanting to embarrass himself. Slowly the brothers tiptoed down the hall (They had given up the shushing, opting for a glare when one of the two made noise instead.) As the two drew closer to their mother's bedroom, they heard voices. Kili motioned to his brother to walk away, but Fili stayed put, pressing his ear against the door.

"You mean he won't finish his studies this year?" Their mother's voice was heard through the closed door.

Balin spoke softly, "I'm afraid not my Lady."

"And why is that?" Their uncle flatly asked, failing to make his question sound like a question.

Balin drew in a sharp breath. "Heisabout...twobooks...fromwhereheneedstobe," Their old friend said hurriedly, almost as if he regretted saying the words. (Which he did, but he knew he needed to say them)

Fili looked down at his younger brother, who was closing his eyes and clenching his fist. The sound of their mother brought his attention back to the door.

"Do you know why he is behind?" She said, sounding like she was sad or angry, Fili couldn't tell which.

Balin spoke again, "I have an idea. A few dwarrows have been diagnosed with a…"

"DON'T TELL ME MY NEPHEW'S PROBLEMS CAN BE EXPLAINED BY A MEDICAL DIAGNOSIS." Thorin boomed, "This is a prince we are speaking of. The line of Durin is too strong for such weakness."

"Thorin! We should hear him out!" Dis reprimanded.

Thorin would not be so easily convinced. "No! I refuse to hear that my nephew has a medical issue. It is not a possibility."

"But if it is a medical issue than we should hear him out and learn how to help him!" Dis tried her best to argue, but Thorin was a stubborn dwarf, and would not be argued with.

"What all does he need to read yet?" Thorin asked Balin, blatantly ignoring his sisters last argument, knowing full well it was sound but refusing to admit it.

"Ahh well, he is reading the history of middle earth. After that he will begin the history of elves, curse them, and the the history of the greatest race Mahal could create." Balin responded, gaining some confidence. Precious little confidence, but still, it was some.

"Aside from you assumption that this setback could be cause by a medical illness," Thorin sarcastically replied, "What could be the cause of this dilemma."

Balin stammered, "I don't believe he understands a word he reads. He already has had to reread most of his chapters, including the one he's working on right now, and this patter will continue in the future unless we do something about it."

"Why doesn't he understand? Why is he so behind? Is he stupid? Fili never had these problems." As soon as the words is out of his uncle's mouth Fili saw his brother turn and flee. Fili glanced back and forth between the door and the figure disappearing around the corner before deciding to follow the same path his brother had taken.

When Kili heard his uncle speak those dreadful words, Kili couldn't take it anymore. He left his post by the door and fled the scene, determined not to cry. All his suspicions had been confirmed. Thorin, Balin, and even his own mother viewed Fili as being superior. (This is not entirely true, of course, but Kili did not listen to any more of the conversation. Had he stayed a tad longer, he would have heard a defense)

"Thorin you should be ashamed! Speaking of your own kin in that matter!" Dis exclaimed, shocked her brother's judgement was that clouded.

Balin was too afraid to stand up to his king, and all confidence he had was scrambled like an egg. He too wanted to speak up for the boy, but feared the wrath that would fall upon him. He instead took his leave, having told his tale. Grabbing his hood, he left the house and briskly walked to his own. Upon arrival he noticed his brother washing dishes. Balin did a double take. Dwalin had rarely done anything helpful around the house aside from catching game to eat, which he made Balin skin and cook. Balin hurried over to lend a hand, but Dwalin sent him away with the snap of a towel. Rubbing his arm, Balin sat at the table and thought about what had just happened. Both at Thorin's house and his own.

Dwalin broke the silence, "Are you going to tell me what happened at Thorin's house or so I have to guess myself?"

Balin sighed, then proceeded to give an account of everything that day, including the events of the morning.

When he was done, Dwalin stared at him for an additional five seconds before finally asking, "So what do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Was all Balin could come up with.

At the Durin house, Thorin stormed out of his sister's room and into his own. "_Balin would dare to suggest that his nephew had, something. Some medical idea is just preposterous." _The king found that he was too livid to sleep. As the night went on, his anger changed. "_If it's not a medical condition then Kili must be stupid", _he reasoned. "_Fortunately he isn't the heir. It wouldn't due to have an imbecile as king." _

Fili rushed into his room to see his brother in bed already climbing in next to him, When he whispered, "Kee?" all he got was stony silence, his brother having turned to face the wall. Fili gave a reassuring squeeze to his brother's shoulder before laying down again. Sometime late into the night, he felt his brother's shoulders shaking violently. Fili decided to pretend he was asleep so he wouldn't bring further humiliation to his younger brother, who was doubtless embarassed his whole family knew his trouble in school.

Dis still sat in her room, defeated. "_What am I going to do?" _She wondered. Her brother would never allow Balin to change anything for Kili to help him. Balin was 17 years younger than Thorin, but was still significantly wiser. He seemed to be the only dwarf around plagued by the concept of rationality. While pondering these events, she made up her mind. She would talk to Balin herself. Standing up quickly she determinedly marched out of her house, forgetting to grab her coat, and went to the tutor's house.

**A/N: Just to clear up a few things. Yes Fili and Kili share a bed. No they are not lovers. There is a thing called brotherly love it seems this world has almost forgotten the meaning of. I imagine this time period like a time in history, where siblings sharing a bed was common. More or less like in Little House on the Prairie.**

**Thanks acciojd, Wraven, jaymzNshed, Celebrisilweth for the reviews. Those seriously make my day.**

***insert please review statement*,though I somehow feel as if those don't really inspire people to actually write one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just love this playful side of Dwalin. It is a lot of fun to write.**

**Also am I the only one who finds that everybody portrays Thorin as somewhat of a jerk? Maybe if I had gone through the same things he had I would be gruff too, but...**

Dis stormed the whole way down the street, moving at a remarkably quick (and quiet) pace for a dwarf. Upon reaching the house of the sons of Fundin, She rapped on the door three times and waited for an answer. She did not have to wait long. The door was soon opened by a grim-looking Dwalin, who immediately smiled as he recognized her.

"Lady Dis!" The almost bald dwarf exclaimed.

Balin, who had been relaxing at the kitchen table looked up with a start, worry flicking across his face.

"Peace Balin, Thorin did not send me. I come out of concern for my son."

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused in your house, my intent was to help." The tutor stammered.

Dis smiled, "I am not angry. If Kili has a problem I would love to know what it is."

"I do not mean to imply that there is a problem, per se, but a difficulty." The old dwarf muttered.

Dis glanced from Balin to Dwalin, who now stood leaning against the table.

"My lady, I hope you don't mind but I had to inform my overly inquisitive younger brother of my errand tonight." Balin stated, giving a playful glare to Dwalin, who feigned innocence.

"I figured as such. You should work on not nosing into others business. Most unbecoming to a dwarf." the lady rejoined, giving the same playful glare to Dwalin, who smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I did not come here to discuss your brother, but rather my son. What do you think he has?"

Now it was Balin's turn to look sheepish. "I did a little reading, and the symptoms seem to be accurate. I fear Kili has dyslexia."

At the mention of the word _symptoms_ a pained look had crossed Dis' face, but it disappeared just as quickly. Instead she inquired of the dwarf, "And what is dyslexia?"

Balin appeared grateful that Dis had not torn his head off in the way Thorin had. "It is a learning disorder that makes it harder to comprehend reading, or at least in his case. This in no way affects general intelligence, it only appears to because all he is doing is reading. I fear there may be a few other difficulties I have not witnessed yet."

"What do you propose?" Dis kindly inquired.

Balin furrowed his brow, " I had not thought of that yet" he sheepishly stated, "Maybe you could help me."

"I'd like that," Dis smiled, glad to be included in a business that was not her expertise.

Kili sobbing had ceased after about ten minutes. He quickly told himself that he should not cry, because Fili wouldn't have cried if their positions had been switched. (Of course he would've, seeing as right now Fili could barely hold it together, feeling a deep sorrow over the conversation he had just heard.) Once he managed to harness his emotions, he rolled over facing Fili, who was out like a light. Kili didn't know what else to do, so he began to talk to him, "I know I'm not like you. At least you're smart, tough, and strong, unlike me. Uncle, and probably Mama and Master Balin wish I were like you." After a long pause, he whispered. "I wish I was more like you." He closed his eyes and fought back tears.

Had he kept them open, he would have seen his brother's eyes fly open and then close again. Fili was fortunate that his brother had not seen, but he was having difficulty keeping his face straight, so he rotated away from his brother and buried his face in the pillow.

A completely innocent movement left a much more detrimental impact. "_Wow, even my brother doesn't want me." _Kili's overly tired and stressed mind insisted. He laid down and fell asleep almost insantly.

Thorin's anger had abated and he was able to get some sleep. Though he wasn't angry, he sure was embarassed. "_What if word gets out about it? Will I be mocked? Ignored? Excommunicated?" _(This last one was a bit harsh but Thorin was as exhausted as everyone else, and his incessant pacing had only made matters worse.)

Dis happily returned to her home, having come up with a suitable plan for her youngest son's education. Dwalin had insisted he should escort her, seeing as it ws dark and she had no coat. The night was like a typical September fall, (Of course they didn't call it September) chilly but not freezing. Once on her doorstep Dwalin bowed and took his leave. She stepped into house, careful not to make a sound, and went to her room. The room that had caused all this drama. Slightly paranoid, she made her way to her son's bedroom and looked in. Both were sound asleep, facing away from eachother. "_That is to be expected," _Dis thought. "_They have been rather distant lately." _Satisfied, she returned to her room and tried to sleep, but found instead that she was too excited to dream it all away.

The next morning Thorin, Dis, Balin, Fili, and basically everyone except Kili went on as if nothing traumatic had been said yesterday. Thorin wanted to push the memory far out of his head. Dis and Balin didn't want to hurt Kili by letting on that he was different, and Fili didn't want his brother to think he knew anything.

Kili knew his eyes looked bloodshot, and he also knew that Fili would be able to tell that he had been crying. His brother pointed neither of these facts out, a fact Kili was either incredibly grateful of, or incredibly upset about. The two made their way to the breakfast table, and the day just got worse from there. At breakfast, Dis smiled weakly at Kili before heaping eggs unto his plate. Thorin made no effort to disguise his displeasure at the revelation he had the night before. Kili was all too aware of this fact and bit his lip. (Kili of course didn't know what the revelation was but he knew he was the cause of his Uncle's dourness.) Balin hustled in the the house at his usual time and Kili followed him to the classroom, which was really no more than a spare bedroom.

Instead of handing him the book like always did, he opened it himself and began to erad. Kili looked at him inquisitively. Balin's eyes glanced up for a few seconds before his face lit up. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his pack and slid it in front of Kili. "Take notes on what you hear laddie." His tutor suggested before continuing to read. Kili shrugged and listened to the older dwarf. About halfway through the lesson he realized that he actually understood the events that had taken place. Some elves had wanted a necklace made but then got mad when the dwarves wanted it, or something like that. Kili struggled to keep all the names straight, but he managed to get the gist of it. Once lessons were over Balin asked for a quick review, which Kili happily gave. Balin nodded satisfied his plan had worked.

Kili walked out the classroom cheerful for a change. His mother was bustling around the kitchen, cooking up something delicious. She smiled at Kili and asked about his lessons, which he gave a happy report. The knowing smile his mom gave him got him thinking. "_Did Mama and Balin and Uncle talk about this last night after I left? Did they plan this to make me feel less stupid?" _ Instantly his cheeriness was sapped by depression again. He sat glumly on the step waiting for Fili and Thorin to come home, but the sight of the two of them coming around the corner was not what he expected. Or wished for.

**A/N: Cliffhanger for the win. I left it there becasue I still don't know what's coming around the corner. I have an idea, but sometimes things change. *Disclaimer* I DO NOT think dyslexia makes one stupid btw. I hope you share in my aggravation towards Thorin.**

**Thanks to Celebrisilweth, ACreativeHobbit, EmerwenVoridune, jaymzNshed, Wraven, and PurpleRosin for the reviews. If there is something I could do better please tell me! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow I can't believe I have over a thousand views! No pressure…**

**I am sorry for this chapter. But not really so yeah.**

Kili felt as if someone had stabbed him. Thorin and Fili were laughing and joking, obviously excited about what they had accomplished that day. Once they neared the house Thorin draped his shoulder over over his brother, and Fili returned the hug. Kili stood up quickly and tried his best to smile. Thorin just gave him a blank look, but Fili smiled back, his whole face lighting up.

The three made their way into the house, Fili and Thorin first, Kili following. Thorin was more amiable than he had been in months. Even Fili seemed more cheerful. Kili, on the other hand, grew more glum as the days went by. While everyone was chatting, Kili pushed his food around.

Thorin noticed this and paused mid-story to remark, "Eat your food, don't play with it." After this statement and a glare he returned to his story, ignoring Fili once again. Tears stung at Kili's eyes and a lump grew in his throat. He quickly swallowed it in an attempt to look tough. Glancing over at his brother, he imitated him, leaning back in his chair more instead of sitting hunched over. He carried out the rest of his dinner in this manner.

After they had finished eating, Dis stood up to do dishes. Kili began to walk away, but Thorin stopped him. "Help your mother with the dishes Kili."

"But it's Fili's turn." Kili insisted. "I helped her yes-"

"I don't care. You will do them tonight. I have important matters to discuss with Fili." His uncle interrupted, making it clear in his glance that he was not to be argued with. Kili stood up straighter and nodded, biting his lip. "_Take it like Fili would." _He told himself this over and over until his uncle left the room. Had he looked at his brother, he would have seen empathy playing all over his face. However, Kili tried to avoid looking at either person who had made his life so miserable.

Dis wisely decided not to speak a word while washing the dishes. She was livid. How could her brother treat his nephew in this manner? She tossed a few ideas around in her head, including kicking Thorin out, telling him straight up that he was wrong, and letting it pass. In the end she chose the latter because she needed the support her brother brought in to survive. If she kicked him out he would possibly have them ostracized, sending word to the Iron Hills to follow suit. If she yelled at him, he would only become more defensive and spiteful to aggravate her further. _Like that's even possible._ She scrubbed the dishes harder and harder the angrier she got. Reminding herself that Kili did not know the cause Thorin's dismissals and deprecations, she calmed herself down, slowing the rate at which she scrubbed the dish. Kili seemed unperturbed by all that transpired, staring at the plate he had been drying for the past two minutes as if it might contain some hidden secret. (It actually did have a secret, but there is no need to divulge into that now.) Once Dis finished washing, she dismissed her youngest, partly because she knew he was miserable, and also because she wanted to vent her irritation at her elder brother alone.

Thorin did not really have anything to talk to Fili about, so he made some story about how he would soon be traveling with him to witness negotiations. Fili looked even more excited than he had all day when Thorin showered him with praise about how he was growing to be a fine swordsman and would make a great king someday. "You have what it takes," Thorin had told him, "to be a great leader for our people. Don't let anyone drag you down. Hear me son?" Fili had nodded, glad to be hearing such praise. As Fili left to go do something else, Thorin smiled a bit. He was still bitter about the fact Kili was stupid. And embarrassment to his line. He remembered the old adage, those who fell behind were left behind. And Kili was behind.

As the family gathered around the fireplace that night, all was quiet. Everyone sat pensively, thinking about their respective days.

Dis was still brooding upon the treatment her brother had bestowed upon her son. She watched her brother as he sat blatantly excluding Kili, instead he engaged Fili about swordsmanship, a cleverly chosen topic meant to prevent Kili form possibly having anything intelligent to say. In the past this had never stopped him, but this time it was different.

Fili was utterly bewildered. Thorin had never treated him like this before. He had always been a tad doting on birthdays and such events, but never in normal life. Thorin was a king. Dwarrows, especially kings were supposed to be tough-loving. This display of obvious favoritism was completely out of character, but Fili enjoyed it. He barely remembered his Dad, but the smidgens of events he could remember were exactly like this, sitting by the fire talking about something together as a group. _Only this isn't a group. _The thought hit him like one would expect a horse to (not that he had ever experienced such an event). Why isn't Kili saying anything? _We are talking about training that's why. _ Fili listened to his uncle speaking, trying to find a way to draw his younger brother into the conversation. At the next pause in the conversation, Fili took his chance. "What weapon do you think you will train with Kili?"

Kili snapped back into focus at the mention of his name, having previously been trying to forget his grief. Fili had asked what weapon he would choose. Racking his brain, he tried to remember what he had planned. "Ummm, I'm not sure. Maybe the bow and arrows, they could be useful for long distances I guess."

Thorin bristled at his answer. "A bow and arrow?" He questioned. "You would choose an elvish weapon?"

"_You_ can shoot quite well Uncle." Kili pointed out.

Anger boiling at this impudent remark, Thorin stood up abruptly. "I may know how to shoot a bow but I certainly did not choose it as a primary weapon. It is a good thing you have time before your training begins to choose a weapon more befitting to a dwarf, like your brother has."

All heads snapped to Thorin's at this last remark. Tears welled in Kili's eyes and he fled the room, embarrassed by his weakness, but not wanting to hear anymore defamations. Fili stared at his uncle, an unreadable expression playing across his face. Dis closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her face, trying to block out what she had just seen and heard, praying it wasn't true. Thorin seemed immune to the detriments he had just caused, and calmly sat back down, staring into the flames.

Kili ran out of the room and into his own, throwing himself unto his bed. All that he had heard was running through his mind, tearing him to pieces and furthering his grief. He didn't notice Fili come in and sit next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. All that consumed him was his Uncle's derogatory remarks, and the fact that he was inferior to his brother. A disappointment. Thorin's remarks only added to the insecurities he faced every single day. After a while he lay down and his brother lay next to him. Neither could fall asleep, and neither really wanted to.

After a long while, Kili asked, "Fee? What was Da like?"

Fili took a while to respond, thinking of the best way to describe his deceased father. "Oh he was blonde like me, and a little bit taller than Mama. He was always telling a story of some sort, and loved us like crazy."

"How old was I when he died?"

"2."

"So you were seven?"

"No, I was six. My birthday was a week away." The memory of that horrible day came flooding back to Fili. No one had felt like celebrating. His present consisted of a visit to the tomb.

"Oh. He loved us didn't he?"

"More than anything else."

**A/N: ...and now you hate me. It had to be done. I did not mean for this chapter to take such a sour turn, but it did so I just ran with it. **

**For all of you who got my POTC reference you are a champ.**

**Thanks to Wraven, jaymzNshed, Celebrisilweth, and dojoson for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I can't wait for you guys to read chapter seven but this is all you've got for now. Bear with me.**

The two boys slept surprisingly soundly given the circumstances. The two adults sat in a stony silence next to the fire for longer than either of them expected. Dis was even angrier than had been, and was now mending everybody's shirts with a silent fury. Thorin just sat there still thinking about nothing.

The next morning was tense on all sides. Kili, as could be expected was still depressed about the previous nights occurrences. Fili was torn between loyalty to his uncle and love for his brother, and Dis felt the same. Thorin was still brooding brooding but it felt different. "_What are you doing?" _his inner voice scolded. "_Trying to make him stronger." By running him down like Frerin was?" _The realization hit him in the gut. "_You know you hated it. Seeing your father mock your younger brother._" Thorin pushed these thoughts away. "_This is different. I am not being so harsh."_

The morning went on much like it had before. Thorin and Fili went out to train and Fili did his lessons with Balin. Only this time, Kili noticed Dis standing out in the hallway listening. Naturally, she pretended she knew nothing when she inquired about his morning later that day. Thorin did not lash out at Kili like he had that fateful night, but he did not hide his displeasure. The fall would soon be over, meaning they would have to stay inside for the winter save the few times they had to run errands. The winter chill had begun to set in and Dis asked Thorin to stop taking Fili outside for all day, fearing he would develop hypothermia. (This was not possible at the time but mothers always worry.) Thorin complained to no end but Dis would not budge. Training would have to wait until spring. In the mornings Thorin would usually run errands or visit townsfolk, but today it was especially cold and he decided to stay in, much to the chagrin of Kili. He noticed his uncle watching him inquisitively as he ate and followed Balin to the classroom. The lessons began like usual, Balin would read to him and Kili would take notes. Only recently, he'd been having Kili read aloud for the last ten minutes or so. His reading level was sub-par, to put it in a nice way. He usually got little more than a paragraph read and explained. On this day he noticed Thorin standing in the doorway out of sight, but not out of shadow. Once his last ten minutes came he was even more flustered than usual. He stuttered through the words and struggled to understand it, asking Balin to explain it to him after finishing each sentence. Balin kept telling him to keep at it, but finally Kili had enough.

"Was this you plan?" He demanded. "Change the way you do schooling to prevent me from believing I am an imbecile? To make me feel equal? Don't think I haven't noticed the changes."

He stood up abruptly and slammed to book on the table. His uncle chuckled at him as he stormed out of the room. He marched through the kitchen and out of the house before anyone could stop him.

the cold air whipped all around him but Kili didn't notice. all he could feel was the weight of his uncle's displeasure riding on him. He walked down the street and suddenly realized he had forgotten a coat. He couldn't turn back now. His mother would see him and try to talk to him. If not him then his brother. Or worse, uncle. Either way, he was too angry to feel cold. He suddenly found himself in the woods on the edge of Ered Luin. He didn't usually travel this far without a weapon and companion, but common sense had fled him at this particular moment. He marched right into the trees, feeling the even icier bite of an early winter. The wind ceased, but the trees shaded the sun, a glorious fact in summer but treacherous in winter. Stopping at a tree about one-hundred yards in he began to beat it. First with his feet, and as his anger grew, his hands. He yelled out a few times and smacked the tree harder and harder. Seeing a few loose stones and twigs, he threw them with all his might at various targets. Had he been less angry he would've noticed that he had ridiculously good aim for his age and lack of experience. He went on like this for about an hour, never tired. Then all at once he was exhausted. He sat down by a tree and leaned back. He never meant to close his eyes, but unfortunately that's what happened.

Dis was in a frenzy. "He left when?" She inquired of his brother."

"I'd say an hour or so. Give or take." came the even response, as if running out into the cold was a common occurrence.

Glancing by the door, Dis suddenly felt sick. His coat and hood still hung on the rack. Fili soon joined in on this frenzy as he too had this revelation. Fili ran to the door with his and his brother's coat to go look for him.

"No Fili. You can not go out in this cold. A storm is fast approaching. I will not let you leave." Thorin insisted, standing in the doorway.

Fili tried to push past him. "You will let him die out there in the cold?"

"I did not say that. He may have gone to another dwarf's house. How will you know where to look?" _Those who fall behind get left behind. _He thought to himself.

"I will look _anywhere_ to find him. You have to let me go." Fili insisted.

"Let him look. Kili is out who knows where. He could be safe, but he could also be caught in the cold." Dis chimed in.

Thorin would not be swayed, "I cannot send you. I will call for a search party if he does not return within the hour."

"It might be too late."

Kili remembered the last time Thorin had stood outside the classroom doors. _It was his first day of school and he could not be more excited. He bounded into the classroom after his brother eager to start learning. Ironically, this attitude changed after a few days, but on this day he was still naive enough to think learning could be fun. Balin had taught him how to spell his name. He looked at the word and tried to reciprocate it on his own, unsuccessful. His letters were all slanted and he had switched two of the runes. After several failed attempts Balin had showed him how to spell his brother's name, a task he completed with ease. Balin stood there dumbfounded while Fili had looked over the table and let out a small chuckle. Kili had jumped down from the stool and dashed to the door, only to be swooped up by Thorin. His uncle had carried him to his room and sat with him there in the bed, telling him it was okay and he would understand it some day, and that he would always love him no matter what. _Tears began to stream down Kili's face as he remembered that day. Suddenly he shot up from his frozen half-sleep. Snow whipped all around him as he tried to remember where he was. Shouts of his name could be heard in the distance but he didn't know if they were real or mere illusions. He was stuck in a blizzard without his coat, and knew no one would find him here.

**A/N: I never enjoyed reading cliffhangers yet I always seem to write them. I guess I should work on that…**

**Thanks to Celebrisilweth, jaymzNshed, and Aranal Mereneth for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yaaaay I can publish this now!**

Thorin watched the storm blow around. His sister and nephew paced the room anxiously watching the door. After a long while they turned to him.

"WELL?" Dis demanded fury snapping in her eyes.

Thorin could do nothing but shake his head and stare at the ground sullenly.

Meeting the eyes of Fili, he saw a look more infuriated that his mother's. A look of utter disappointment and resentment. Neither of the two had words to say that could describe their anger. Both of them gave him a disgusted look and left the room. Leaving him to stare at the fire alone. Slowly he backed away, unwilling to grant himself a pleasure denied to his nephew. "_It's your fault you know!" _ He told himslef. "_No it isn't, he left of his own accord." "That is a lie and you know it." _He slowly realized that it indeed was his fault. Thinking of all that he'd done, he stood at the door watching the snow whirl, images of a frozen body trapped outside flooding his mind.

_Frerin had done the same thing once when he was forty. After Thrain had berated him again, even daring to strike him, Frerin had run away. He fled down the halls of their home in Ered Luin and out into the night. Thorin made a move to follow him, to comfort him, but was held back. "He'll return." His father had insisted. Thorin anxiously awaited his return for three hours before finally sneaking out. He walked around for what seemed like hours before finally finding him in the woods near the borders, sleeping soundly, while a wolf steadily approached him._

The woods! Thorin's eyes flew open. That's where he was! Suddenly making up his mind, he threw on his and his sisters coat, grabbed Fili and Kili's and made to leave the house. The commotion in the kitchen caused Dis and Fili to come running. Thorin had the sense to take both a sword and a bow with him, as well as a few ropes. Handing one end of a rope to his sister he stepped out into the night. Dis quickly tied to rope to a table leg and stood anxiously by the door, while Fili moved throughout the kitchen in the manner of a bumblebee.

Thorin fought his way through bitter cold and wind to the woods, careful not to stray his path. "_Why did you do it?" "I was angry. I thought this, thing, he might have would make him weaker." "But it wouldn't would it." "Not unless we treated him different." "But you did treat him different. You are as bad as your father!" _This last thought cause him to stumble for a moment. The wind was strong, but dwarrows were sturdy and close to the ground. This was both an advantage and a detriment to Thorin. The wind was not as strong the lower you got, but the snow was almost waist high. Several times he almost turned back, but images of Frerin and Kili flooded his mind. Kili acted a lot like Frerin sometimes, with the same reckless nobility. His nephew always used to do things to Kili that Frerin had done to him, like braid his hair across his eyes when he was sleeping. Neither victim was ever fond of this particular prank. Upon reaching the woods the wind slowed, then ceased. Thorin tied his remaining rope to a tree and ran in search of his nephew. He could not really see footprints because the snow had come down hard. Dashing from tree to tree he quickly grew discouraged. "_Kili wouldn't go too far in the woods would he?_" He opened his mouth to shout Kili's name but hesitated, knowing full well an animal nearby might hear him. Up ahead he saw a lot of disturbed woodland. Racing there he saw him. His nephew, in the same position his brother had been all these years ago. Only Kili looked younger. Thorin covered the ground faster than he had ever moved in his life. Kili lay in the snow shivering, curled into a tight ball. Thorin shook him, but to no avail. Scooping him up, he wrapped him in the coats and made to leave the woods.

Meanwhile Dis and Fili passed the agonizing minutes by wearing down the floor, constantly looking to the door hoping to see two figures bustle in. To them the wait seemed an eternity, when it was really only an hour or two. (It does take a long time to travel in a blizzard and search an entire forest.) Dis knew what causes this change of heart. Frerin and Kili were a lot alike. Many nights she had sat by their bed and watched the two boys, Fili reminding her husband and Kili like her brother. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she observed the two on those nights, wishing she could get her boys(or men) back. Now she wished she could get _her_ boy back. If she lost Kili she would blame Thorin forever. She also knew Thorin would blame Thorin forever. That thought did not ease her anxiety in anyway whatsoever.

**A/N: Will not update tomorrow because I am busy.**

**Thanks to Celebrisilweth, brynpetals, EmerwenVoridue, and jaymzNshed for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just found out the Frerin never lived in Ered Luin, but for the purposes of this story, we are going to pretend he did.**

Thorin made his way to the edge of the woods, depositing his burden at the base of a tree as he thought what to do. _I can't carry him and hold unto the rope._ Glancing at the unconscious form of his nephew, he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled the cloaks tighter around his shivering body. _Well now you've done it. You should've let Fili look for him. This would have been avoided. _Seating himself next to his nephew he leaned back. Shaking him lightly, Thorin attempted to wake him. The boy stirred a little, prompting a more forceful shake from his uncle. He kept shaking him until Kili was blinking and looking around, trying to see who had disturbed his rest.

Once he laid eyes on his Uncle, fear flicked across his face before quickly dissipating. Thorin knelt before him and told him he needed to stand so they could get back to the house. Kili complied, feeling weaker and weaker. His uncle had tied a rope to a tree and the two made their way to it. Kili grabbed the rope and started walking first, taking one staggering step at a time. Gripping on to the rope as if his life depended on it (which it did), he stumbled into the blizzard, struggling to remeber why he had been in the woods in the first place. "_Did Uncle bring me out here? Why would he bring me out here? Why do my hands hurt?" _He racked his brain for answers but to no avail. He could only remember his uncle yelling at him, and telling him Fili was better. Maybe that was just an illusion. Glancing behind him, he saw his uncles stern look, almost filled with hatred. "_Maybe he was mad at me and decided to take me somewhere else to hit me." _

In reality, Thorin was livid, but with himself. "_If you wouldn't have been so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened!" "It could've!" "No it wouldn't. You bear the blame for this. As did Thrain, and Thror. You promised you would never be like them." "I never hit anyone." "There is more than one way to abuse someone." _Reality sunk in. Maybe he hadn't ever struck his nephews, but he treated his nephews the same way he and his brother had been treated. Thrain always loved Thorin more than his younger brother. It pained Thorin more than anything to see his brother be run down all the time. Dis hated it too, but hardly ever saw Thrain strike him. She dealt with the aftermath. Thorin would bring his beaten-up brother to her, instead of seeing a healer. Dis would swallow hard before setting to work. She never cried, but Thorin knew she was barely holding it together. Thorin had witnessed things more gruesome.

The same thought was playing through Dis' head. Images of Frerin and her son flooded her mind, worry increasing as the time went by. Fili had grown weary of pacing and stood dejectedly by the fire. "_What happened this time?" Dis had asked. "You don't want to know" came her oldest brother's grim reply. Dis saw Frerin's bleeding nose and and black eye. Keeping a steady gaze she fought back tears. Their father was getting out of hand. Her brother was only 45, not even a man. She did not know what caused him to lash out like he did, but was almost certain it was the death of his father almost six years previous. Thinking back, it was soon after that time he began to berate him._ Blinking back tears Dis sat thinking about all her brother had been through. All Kili had been through. All over a petty issue. (The death of Thror was no miniscule issue but the events which set off her father's anger often were, such as the mishap with the plates.) This particular time, Frerin had accidentally misspelled the inscriptions on the plates so they read, " May you memory ever fade" instead of may your memory never fade." It would have been easy to just remake plates but Thrain had demanded they keep them. He had spoken in the heat of anger, speaking words Dis had never dared to think again. Shortly after Thrain had forgotten the issue, and so never asked for new plates. It would take Frerin's death to convince her father he was worthy.

Kili and Thorin trudged back to their house, each wallowing in their own emotions. Kili remained fearful of the dwarf standing behind him as Thorin grew angrier and angrier with himself. Kili, already weakened by the chill, was barely able to move. He stumbled on occasion, but was quickly righted by his uncle. None of this help managed to ease his fears, of course, but it didn't really increase them either. After almost half an hour of stumbling through the snow, Kili couldn't stand any longer. He fell forward, and when his uncle righted him again, fell again. Thorin knelt in front of him lifted him unto his back. The bow and arrows was a nuisance to Kili's face, so he stopped and Kili strung them on his back before being lifted again. At this point, Kili was so far into delirium from the cold he didn't even know who was holding him. It could have been his father for all he cared.

Thorin labored on, each step causing him to hate himself more. At long last he saw his house begin to take form. A renewed energy filled his heart and his pace quickened. Kili's body was chilled through his clothes, and his grip around Thorin's neck was weakening. Thorin labored through the remaining few feet and pounded on the door.

Inside Dis and Fili jumped, before dashing over and throwing open the door, which had been barred shut with the table to keep both the rope inside, and the snow outside. Pulling the table aside they pulled a snow-covered body in from the cold, just as Kili fell from his uncle's back and landed heavily on the floor.

**A/N: Yaaaaaay he is safe! For all of you wanting to write a story accurate with events from the book, I would recommend Tolkien Gateway. (Faramir Denethor add more here)**

**Thanks to Celebrisilweth, EmerwenVoridune, jaymzNshed(I no longer have to double-check how to spell your pen name), Mollyjean, and FrostfeatherofWindClan for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Things are finally wrapping up! Also, I did a little reading about hypothermia. I decided Kili had mild hypothermia, and i tried to make it semi-medically accurate. This is not entirely possible considering I don't have a medical degree, but I have tried my best.**

Fili quickly picked up his younger brother and carried him to the fire. Dis and Thorin wedged the door shut against the whipping wind that kept trying to force it open. Shedding the snowy layers, Thorin went to go change into dry clothes at his sister's command. Dis went to her son's bedroom to find dry clothes for Kili. When Dis returned, she and her son carefully removed his coat and his tunic, putting a dry clothes on and wrapping him with blankets. Shiver's wracked his body as they moved him nearer to the fire. Kili was just barely conscious, in a curious frozen half-sleep where they do not seem to be alert, but know more than one might suspect. As Kili's body temperature raised back up to normal, he began to shiver less and less violently. Curled into a little ball, and laying in Fili's lap, he slowly began to warm up. Thorin arrived in the room shortly after. Glancing at his nephews, he wondered, "Do we need Oin?"

Dis quickly shook her head, "There is nothing more Oin could do. The blizzard is too strong for that." Secretly, she did not want anybody else to go back out in the storm. One scare was enough for her.

Nobody slept that night. Thorin stared at the steady rise and fall of his nephew's bodies stationed by the fire, trying to forget what he had done. What he had said. The two reminded him so much of Frerin and himself. Thinking of his brother sent a pang of guilt through his body again. "_If he never wakes-" "Don't think that way. It only makes matters worse." "-I will never be able to rid myself of the guilt."_

Dis was worried sick. She did not know much about hypothermia, but she knew it would cause symptoms similar to her sons. Glancing over at Thorin she noticed he sat isolated in the corner far from the fire. Grabbing a nearby blanket she offered it to him. He shook his head at her and returned to his majestic brooding. "For the love of Mahal take it brother! You were out in the freezing cold!"

"I don't need it." came the curt reply. "Give it to Kili."

Dis stood her ground. "He already has seven. We've covered him in so many blankets there is hardly any skin showing!" After a few minutes of this bickering, Thorin realized it was futile to argue with his stubborn sister. Taking the blanket he drew it across his shoulders. Dis gave him a satisfied smile and returned to her chair. Kili suddenly blinked awake, causing all three of the other dwarves to look on anxiously, waiting to hear what he would say.

Kili woke up, in the presence of a warm fire, wrapped in a plethora of blankets. He was soon greeted by the excited face of his brother, asking him all sorts of questions.

His mother's voice chided him, "Fili, let him recuperate for a few minutes before you plague him with your questions."

"No Ma. I am fine. Or I will be soon at least. What happened? Why am I being smothered by blankets?" Kili felt a sudden chill.

"You were caught out in a blizzard." Fili told him bluntly, receiving a whack in the shoulder from Dis.

Kili looked confused. "And what was I doing out there?" He inquired.

Fili and Dis looked at eachother before Dis spoke up. "Ahhhh...you were angry so you left the house and fell asleep in the woods."

Squinting his eyes Kili murmured, "That doesn't sound like a smart thing to do. Why was I angry?"

"You were angry with me lad." Thorin, who had been looking on silently strode forward and knelt at his nephew's feet, leveling his eyes with his nephews. Holding a steady gaze, he went on, "I have been a mindless brute these past few weeks. I was so muddled in my own selfishness and bitter memories I forgot that each dwarf is a precious creation of Mahal. I ask for your forgiveness my nephew." Holding such an intense gaze Kili had to look away he whispered one last thought, "My son."

**A/N: One more chapter and maybe and Epilogue after this.**

**Thanks to Mollyjean and jaymzNshed for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to apologize if this seems anticlimactic to you. I just hit a huge wall, and am forcing myself to write this so I can provide the promised chapter. I will probably edit it later but maybe not. If no one sends me hate mail detailing how much this sucked, I will leave it be.**

Kili was startled at Thorin's change of heart. The last thing he remembered was Thorin berating him over the past few days. Then, as he thought more, he remembered his last lesson with Balin. And running out of the house. Thorin refused to break eye contact, waiting Kili's response. Kili swallowed hard, tears forming behind his eyes. "I am sorry uncle. Sorry I ran away. Sorry I am so stupid."

Thorin and Dis turned to look at each other in amazement. Had he heard?

"You aren't stupid Kili." Thorin insisted, his gaze faltering.

Kili shook his head, "But I heard you say i-"

"Never mind what I said." Thorin interrupted, "I was I fool." "_In the same manner my father was."_

Kili looked for the deception in Thorin's face, seeing only honesty. All of the sudden a feeling of warmth and love filled his body. He smiled, forced at first, then genuine as he realized what his Uncle had just told him.

"How did you hear us Kili?" Dis asked, furrowing her brow. Her boys had been taught better than to listen in on private conversations.

Thorin chuckled a little before stating rather flippantly, "Never mind that now. We now know that we should never talk about the boys behind their back."

Kili quickly grew hot and shed some blankets. Dis looked at him with a warning look.

"But Ma, I'm hot." Kili protested.

Dis, as usual, wouldn't relent, "No your not. Keep the blankets."

Kili slowly pulled the blankets over himself. Fili laughed at the discomfort apparent on his little brother's face. Kili glared at him but the older dwarf only laughed harder. Kili soon joined in, allowing a chuckle to pass his lips. Dis and Thorin looked at each other and gave a weak smile, not forgetting the apologies they had to give.

"Kili?" Di asked, somewhat anxious over what she had to confess. "I am sorry I did not stick up for you. I really should have thought more amount you and not just our family. I ask your forgiveness as well."

Kili looked at her and smiled, "Of course. I forgive you. But what did you mean by what you said? That night with Balin?"

"We were surprised is all. We expected you to be finished with school soon. When we found out you could be going for a few more years we just were shocked. There is nothing wrong with it. Dyslexia doesn't mean you're stupid." Dis explained.

Kili tried to process this, furrowing his brow. Still confused, but not desiring to carry on this topic, he nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Dis looked at him with a strange look, "You don't know what that is do you?"

"I sure don't." Thorin looked at his sister, waiting for an explanation. All Kili could do was nod. Even Fili looked at his mother blankly.

"It's a learning disorder. It just means that you have a harder time learning than most other children. In your case, it makes it difficult to read. Some people have trouble writing. A week ago, Balin and I came up with a plan to help you along. That is why he started to read to you." Dis patiently explained, pleased with herself for knowing something Thorin did not.

All three dwarrows nodded, understanding showing on their faces. Sweat began beading on Kili's forehead. Dis pulled some blankets away, not wanting to make him sick. Maybe love could warm someone up. The idea was likely.

"So when will I start to learn weapons?" Kili asked shyly.

"You could start this spring." Thorin suggested, eyes lighting up.

Kili looked inquisitively, "How? I have a long way to go?"

"Do weapons in the morning and school at night. It will take longer to finish the books, but you will do weapons along with it." Thorin was pleased with himself for seizing the opportunity to do the right thing. After these weeks, he had to make up for his lack of love somehow. And this was the way to do it.

Kili smiled brighter than he had in the last week. (That did not mean much, considering he had sat around morosely, but it was a start.)

Fili and Kili soon grew tired. They excused themselves and went off to bed.

Dis and Thorin remained by the fire. Neither spoke a word, seeing as neither was much of a talker, especially after an event like this had just taken place. This night was much like the one after Dis' husband had died. Sullen, yet relieved his suffering was over. And he had suffered much before the end.

"I am a stupid old dwarf." Thorin finally said.

Dis shook her head, "You're not old yet Thorin."

Rolling his eyes and letting out a small chuckle, Thorin couldn't help but agree. " Not yet anyway." After a few more minutes of silence, Thorin took a deep breath. "You know I have made it my goal not to be like Father. And I have failed."

Dis moved to lay her hand on her older brother's knee. "You have a long life ahead of you. You can start afresh with the boys. You know they will be eager to forget what happened."

Thorin shook his head. "They might be, but I am not. What I have done is inexcusable. I have shamed myself."

"None but Balin and Dwalin know of this aside from our family, and they will not tell." Dis stared at Thorin's brooding figure.

"I am just afraid of what I might become. It was a close call. This was a close call. Next time it might get worse. What if I became like Grandfather? Dragon sickness took his mind. What if I become like that? I'd have to take the mountain back, of course, but what about after that? What if I start a hopeless war that puts my people's lives in danger?"

Dis chuckled, "You would never do that Thorin."

**A/N: ….and done! I will probably add an Epilogue. I don't know if it will be up tomorrow because I am not entirely sure what to write it about. I just think that there are a few things I should wrap up. If you have an idea please write it in the reviews or PM me or something. (Yes this is a shameless effort to get reviews and PMs)**

**Thanks to jaymzNshed and TeddybearLovingInsomniac for the lovely reviews. Would anybody else like to get their name on this list for next time? Please?**


	11. Epilouge

**Author's Note: Here is the Epilouge. Sorry for the late upload but I had other obligations. Hope you like it!**

Drumming on the table, a now 25-year-old Kili sat that evening as Balin read to him. He tried not to pay attention to how little was left of his last book. It had taken him five years to finish what should have taken him two, but he was almost done. Other dwarves made fun of him sometimes, but he had learned to blow it off.

He had also been learning weapons these past five years. Traditionally, you learned all of them and then picked one to master. Fili had already done this, (it takes a year or two) and so had Kili. The boys had chosen twin blades (and a million throwing knives) and the bow and arrow respectively. Though they didn't admit it to anyone, they were much farther along that other dwarrows of that age had been. Any of Kili's struggles in the classroom were irrelevant on the fighting field. Thorin could barely mask his pride of the two boys, but for the sake of preserving his reputation, he pretended to be less impressed than he really was. Fili and Kili could see past the facade and never worried they weren't doing enough. That fateful weekend was near forgotten by now, only remembered during the toughest blizzards.

Kili was so drawn up in his thoughts he almost missed Balin talking. "You're not listening are you laddie?" the older dwarf inquired.

"Yes I am!" Kili exclaimed, feigning innocence. A wide mischievous grin spread across his face.

Raising one eyebrow, Balin went on. Kili paid better attention to what the dwarf was saying. Suddenly, he stopped. "And that draws us to present day now laddie. I believe you have finally finished school."

Kili couldn't disguise his excitement. "Woohoo! I'm finally done! No more school for me!" (This was all a rather childish way for him to act, but he was too elated to care.) He dashed out of the room and down the hall. Speing his mother, he ran over to tell the good news.

"You finished school. How nice." Dis read his thoughts. (In all honesty, she had heard his revelation in the classroom.)

Had Kili thought about it a little more he would've noticed that Balin gave him his lessons that morning instead of the evenings like he had done for years. Kili didn't stop to think about it until years later. Once he would make this revelation in the future his family would stop to give him an incredulous look before shaking their heads and going back to their work.

Grabbing his bow and arrow he dashed out the front door, running to the woods where he trained with his Uncle. He could not move fast enough. Stopping every so often to greet people that wished to talk to him, the anticipation of a full day's training welled up in him more and more. Once he reached the edge of the town he dashed into the woods.

"I wonder where he's at." Fili asked.

Thorin chuckled. "Do you think we'll hear him first or see him."

Scrunching his face, Fili thought for a minute. "He'll probably yell and come crashing through the woods."

As if on cue, Kili let out a whoop and trampled some brush. "I'm finally done!"

Fili and Thorin looked at each other with a grin on their faces. "REally?" Thorin asked, "He didn't tell you about the new book we decided to give kids?"

Kili's eyes widened as Thorin and Fili chortled. Leaning over to his oldest nephew, Thorin whispered, "Let him believe that for a while. I wonder what Dis'll do."

**A/N: ...and done! Hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to jaymzNshed, LavendarCrystalOfRoses, an Celebrisilweth for the reviews!**


End file.
